


Another Persona 5 Group Chat Fic That I Swear Is Original

by Chaoskid, HopeThyNope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Humor, F/F, Group Chat Fic, Humor, I only know a akira kurusu, I try to be original I swear, IDK a ren amamiya, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This will b gay as hell btw, also let ryuji say fuck, also might be ooc, can i just say that im writing this blindly, chat fic, these tags are all over the place i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskid/pseuds/Chaoskid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeThyNope/pseuds/HopeThyNope
Summary: Fluffy Child: Ann, just admit it, we're all gay inside.BRAINLESS BOI: that's a fact and you can't deny it no matter how hard you tryPink Frosting <3:true.jpeg





	1. ARC Has No Idea What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo everyone, this is my first ever fic on here so if it seems pretty terrible in the beginning then I deeply apologize. I haven't wrote anything in over a month so this is just my warm-up fic before I can get really into it. 
> 
> Akira: Fluffy Child  
> Ryuji: BRAINLESS BOI/artificial blond  
> Ann: Pink Frosting <3  
> Yusuke: The Artist Ho
> 
> The rest of the characters will be introduced in due time but I'm following the story line from after Madarame's Palace in order that they appear from. The Phantom Thieves are still them but this is just containing more memes and all of the g a y than an actual plot. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo everyone, this is my first ever fic on here so if it seems pretty terrible in the beginning then I deeply apologize. I haven't wrote anything in over a month so this is just my warm-up fic before I can get really into it.
> 
> Akira: Fluffy Child  
> Ryuji: BRAINLESS BOI/artificial blond  
> Ann: Pink Frosting <3  
> Yusuke: The Artist Ho
> 
> The rest of the characters will be introduced in due time but I'm following the story line from after Madarame's Palace in order that they appear from. The Phantom Thieves are still them but this is just containing more memes and all of the g a y than an actual plot. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

_**Akira Kurusu** added **Tamaki Ann**_  
_**Akira Kurusu** added **Sakamoto Ryuji**_  
_**Akira Kurusu** added **Kitagawa Yusuke**_

 

 **Akira Kurusu** : Welcome to hell my fellow gays

 

 __ **Akira Kurusu** renamed himself to **Fluffy Child**

 __ **Fluffy Child** renamed Tamaki Ann to **Pink Frosting <3**  
__**Fluffy Child** renamed Sakamoto Ryuji to **BRAINLESS BOI**  
__**Fluffy Child** renamed Kitagawa Yusuke to **Artist Ho**

 __ **Fluffy Child** renamed this chat to **Thriving Gays and Memes**

 **Artist Ho** : Might I inquire on why you exactly made this?

 **Fluffy Child** : You see bb, Morgananana, looked over my shoulder as I was typing a meme to our other group chat where we talk about palaces and other things. He almost scolded me for it so I had to make this.

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : man, a cat is telling us what to do on our group chats now.  
**BRAINLESS BOI** : also why is my name brainless? i kno im an idiot but not tHAT much of an idiot.

 **Fluffy Child** : idk man but Morgananana thinks the name suits you, a lot I might ask. 

**Artist Ho** : I also think that having a small animal control our group chats is a little bit much but I have to agree with Morgana on the lovely nickname Ryuji.

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : aw man not you too.  
**BRAINLESS BOI** : [betrayed.jpeg](https://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/player/EUNE/XCzambie)  
**BRAINLESS BOI** : betrayed? by my own teammates? it's more likely than you think.

 **Fluffy Child** : Don't worry babe, I still luh you.

 **Pink Frosting <3**: Our leader can be so serious yet be gay as hell at the same time

 **Fluffy Child** : Admit it Ann, we're all gay inside.

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : that's a fact and you can't deny it no matter how hard you try

 **Pink Frosting <3**: [true.jpeg](http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/624612-reaction-images)

 **Artist Ho** : What is that? 

**Fluffy Child** : W h a t d o y o u m e a n ?

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : does.... yusuke not know what memes are? the one thing that built up our friendship in the first place.

 **Fluffly Child** : _Leader.exe has stopped working_

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : _Skull.exe has stopped working_

 **Artist Ho** : I do not see what is wrong, did I do something wrong?

 **Pink Frosting <3**: Yusuke, you just broke both Akira and Ryuji.  
**Pink Frosting <3**: And I'm being completely honest  
**Pink Frosting <3**: _attached a video_

 **Artist Ho** : I do not understand, why are they acting like this?

 **Pink Frosting <3**: It seems like you need a teaching on the culture of these beautiful and wonderful thing called memes. 

\--------------------------------------------------

 **Fluffy Child** : P l e a s e tell me that he knows and understands what a meme is

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : im with akira on that one 

**Pink Frosting <3**: I spent two hours trying to teach him but he still doesn't understand.

 **Artist Ho** : Although they are what you deem 'hilarious', I can never understand what you find unique about them. Most of them have words on them which someone is more than capable of typing it out instead of posting it on an image.

 **Fluffy Child** : I think I have descended into hell, all light is lost. My vision just worsened, my grades have fallen, my crops are dying, and my skin is no longer clear.

 **BRAINLESS BOI** : [why.jpeg](https://memegenerator.net/How-Could-This-Happen-To-Me)

 **Pink Frosting <3**: I tried to make him understand guys.

 **Fluffy Child** : We know, we'll make sure your efforts aren't in vain. 

**BRAINLESS BOI** : yeah we promise  
**BRAINLESS BOI** : aside from yusuke not knowing what a meme is, can someone change my name tho?

 **Fluffy Child** : asdfghjk fine

 

_**Fluffy Child** renamed **BRAINLESS BOI** to **artificial blond** _

**artificial blond** : that's fine thanks babe 

**Fluffy Child** : <3 

**Pink Frosting <3**: gay.gif

**artificial blond** : ann you are gay too 

**Pink Frosting <3**: Shit you right 

**Artist Ho** : While I hate to bring down your fun, it is getting quite late. You guys have school in the morning, correct? 

**artificial blond** : why do you have to remind us? 

**Fluffy Child** : Can we rename Yusuke to 'Literal Satan'? 

**Pink Frosting <3**: Lets save the bickering for tomorrow, as much as I hate to admit it, Yusuke's right. 

**Fluffy Child** : betrayed? by our friendly neighborhood panther? 

**artificial blond** : it's more likely than you think. 


	2. Creepin' on Akira~ (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Artist Ho** : But it is rather unfortunate that I can not help out at Shujin with whoever this 'Makoto' person is.
> 
> **Fluffy Child** : Yeah, she was following me ALL DAY. She wasn't even being subtle about it. That ho needs to begone.
> 
> **artificial blond** : [begone.jpeg](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/022/841/to_all_the_papyton_shippers_by_hakike__guro-db0ochf.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors from the last chapter, they have (mostly) been fixed! Also, I'm extremely happy to see some people actually like this! Anyways, comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Akira: Fluffy Child/The Pure One  
> Ann: Pink Frosting <3/Destroyer of Us All  
> Ryuji: artificial blond  
> Yusuke: Artist Ho/non believer of memes

_**Fluffy Child** has logged into **Thriving Gays and Memes**_   
_**artificial blond** has logged into **Thriving Gays and Memes** ___

__

__**Fluffy Child** : Bro_ _

__**artificial blond** : bro_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : You'll never guess what happened Bro-yo_ _

__**artificial blond** : what happened broseph?_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : You know the prez, Makoto?_ _

__**artificial blond** : yeah what about her?_ _

__

___**Artist Ho** has logged into **Thriving Gays and Memes**_ _ _

__

__**Fluffy Child** : She has been kinda... stalking me and it's creep as fuck._ _

__**Artist Ho** : Did you mean *creepy?_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : [nobitch](href=)_ _

__**artificial blond** : [he'sdeadnow](https://i.imgflip.com/ihebz.jpg)_ _

__**Artist Ho** : Is this another one of your 'memes'?_ _

__**artificial blond** : yee_ _

__**Artist Ho** : I will never understand the both of you.  
 **Artist Ho** : But it is rather unfortunate that I am unable to help out at Shujin with whoever this 'Makoto' is..._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : She's been following me around ALL DAY. She thinks that she is being subtle about it. That ho needs to BEGONE._ _

__**artificial blond** : [begone.jpeg](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/022/841/to_all_the_papyton_shippers_by_hakike__guro-db0ochf.png)_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Makoto can go to hell and rot in the fires below._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : o shit waddup_ _

__**artificial blond** : hol' up when did you get here?_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: I've always been here, just didn't want to talk to anyone <3_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Why? We're amazing people and you know how cool we are. <3_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Full offense but no one here is "cool". You all would be completely lost without a smack of common sense once in awhile._ _

__**Artist Ho** : Ann, I am hurt by your words._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : JKJKJKJKJKJSSK_ _

__**artificial blond** : ann just harnessed energy from fucking hell itself and just murdered us all_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Ann, your words hurt my small and precious feelings, wanna go one friend date 2.0 to make up for it?_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Hell yeah I do!_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Alright but you're paying this time!_ _

__**artificial blond** : [ripmyfeelings](https://media.makeameme.org/created/this-is-the-wiocij.jpg)_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: What, are you jealous that I'm taking the child out?_ _

__**artificial blond** : he was MY best friend first br0_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : I'm 11 so shut the fuck up._ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: [whyhaveyoudecievedmechild](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR8_0GAvrq0eeg8nTYGq8hLj_G4bEdJnbz_TFWOzCoGmKdb1Tvc)_ _

__**Artist Ho** : Out of all the people in here, I did not expect Ann to be the type to send those things they call memes._ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Trust me, I never sent memes before I started talking to these idiots. But they eventually Converted™ me to meme culture._ _

__**artificial blond** : yeah she used to be such a bore_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Ryuji, you better hope you still have fingers the next time I see you <3_ _

__**Artist Ho** : Honestly, I am not surprised what they did. _ _

__**Fluffy Child** : It didn't take long to actually convert her, maybe a week or so._ _

__**Artist Ho** : Once again, not surprised.   
**Artist Ho** : Oh dear.... _ _

__**Fluffy Child** : What is troubling you, my artist babe?_ _

__**Artist Ho** : Do you guys not realize what time it is?_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : o shit class is in session_ _

__**artificial blond** : damn, was hoping no one would notice but my teach is coming @ me so bye guys_ _

__**Pink Frosting <3**: Honestly, I'm surprised that our teacher hasn' noticed us Akira._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Yeah but we should probs head off for now._ _

__\-------------------------------------_ _

___**4 members** have logged onto **Thriving Gays and Memes**_ _ _

__

___**Fluffy Child** has changed **Pink Frosting <3** to **Destroyer of Us All**_ _ _

__

__**Fluffy Child** : I forgot to do this earlier, my b. _ _

__**Destroyer of Us All** : Thanks Aki, it sounds wonderful._ _

__**artificial blond** : cant tell if serious or sarcastic_ _

__**Artist Ho** : It would appear that Ann is being sarcastic. _ _

__**Destroyer of Us All** : Nah, I was being serious. It's probably because I use sarcasm so much on here that it just oozes out of my text._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Was really following along with that until you said 'oozes'. That word just makes me ghjkjkjkjgh._ _

__**Artist Ho** : What is wrong with the word 'oozes'?_ _

__**Fluffy Child** : Well my artist babe, some words just give people the wrong feeling and in my case, it's oozes and orifice. _ _

__**artificial blond** : mine definitely has to be jowls, idk why tho._ _

__**Destroyer of Us All** : If we're all saying a word that everyone hates then mine is maggots. It sounds all gross and weird._ _

__**Artist Ho** : Surprisingly enough, I don't actually have a word that makes me feel the way you guys do.  
 **Artist Ho** : Oh, by the way Ann, why do you dislike this Makoto person so much? I was gonna ask this earlier but everyone got sidetracked with their memes._ _

__**Fluffy Child** : o yeah, thanks for reminding me Yusuke _ _

__

___**Fluffy Child** has renamed **Artist Ho** to **non believer of memes**  
 _ **Fluffy Child** has renamed themselves to **The Pure One**__ _ _

____ _ _

____**The Pure One** : Since those two got a name change, I thought we needed to as well._ _ _ _

____**artificial blond** : while i do agree with his new name, youre not exactly the pure one bro_ _ _ _

____**The Pure One** : Pfffft, what are you talking about brofriend? I am the embodiment of Pure. <3_ _ _ _

____**Destroyer of Us All** : I caught you reading fanfic the other day though?_ _ _ _

____**non believer of memes** : You talked about how my "booty was popping in those jeans" and I believe that happened yesterday in fact._ _ _ _

____**artificial blond** : I found you reading fanfic as well except it was called "smut"?_ _ _ _

____**The Pure One** : What even is fanfic? As far as I have seen from Chirper, there isn't any of the sort._ _ _ _

____**artificial blond** : idk but the author is running out of ideas for this chapter_ _ _ _

____**non believer of memes** : Who is the "author"?_ _ _ _

____**Destroyer of Us All** : ????????????_ _ _ _

____**The Pure One** : Anyways, Morgananananana is prodding me to go to sleep so to ensure no futher annoyance, good night._ _ _ _

____**non believe of memes** : It is rather late so I will also be heading to bed, good night everyone._ _ _ _

____**artificial blond** : night_ _ _ _

____**Destroyer of Us All** : Good night!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____**4 members** have logged out of **Thriving Gays and Memes**_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear in the next chapter that Morgananana will be part of it as it's mostly going to be a story (aka a flashback... maybe?) Also, there will be some darker content I guess? I'll cross that bridge when I get to it though. Plus, you can see how I got EXTREMELY lazy near the ending there.
> 
> Side note: Yusuke's question will be answered in the future <3
> 
> Side note of the side note: This took me 5 hours to write the story/chat and I had to write this on AO3 twice, but it was worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that Morgana was no where in this chapter except for once but I always see that Morgana is in every group chat fic and I wanted a different approach I guess? He'll be included more in specific chapters or whenever Ryuji does something idiotic. But until next time, author ARC is signing out!


End file.
